Problem: What is the least common multiple of 9 and 3? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(9, 3) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 9 and 3. We know that 9 x 3 (or 27) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 9 until we find a number divisible by 3. 9, So, 9 is the least common multiple of 9 and 3.